A New Age CURRENTLY ON HOLD
by dragonswoe
Summary: Galbatorix is dead, the Varden are victorious. But, will history repeat itself?
1. New Riders

A New Age

New Riders

Azura was firing arrow after arrow at the target in front of her, she had just had a spar with Ryan, her best friend, and beat him, she was now emptying quiver after quiver into the target, she was one of the best at swordsmanship and archery in Alagaesia and she could break into just about anyone's mind but no one had ever broken into hers.

Aszura was collecting her arrows Vanir ran into the clearing and yelled "Their coming." He didn't need to say who, all elves understood, it was the time for the dragon eggs to be chosen by their riders, as the thought this she was running to the clearing of the Menoa tree, she was one of the fastest elves. _thud, thud__, _she looked up and saw two dragons flying above her and quessed they were the egg carriers, Erak his Sliver dragon Rez and Gunter his yellow dragon Sun.

When she reached the clearing she wasted no time looking at the eggs and instead managed to be the first in line, then she examined the eggs, there were five, an emerald green one, a gold one, a purple one, a blue and green one, and a black one with blue and green swirls on. She felt her eyes drawn to the black one.  
"First, step forward." Erak said, he was a human and Gunter was an Urgal. Azura walked forward hoping she would become a dragon rider. She touched the first one in line feeling eyes on her back, the rules said to stand touching each egg for one minute to give the hatchling time to react, Gunter shook his head, she moved forward, touched the golden one, another shake of the head, another, another, he hesitated and Azura felt a surge of warmth when Erak said "Congratulations." She picked up the egg and walked over to the raised platform. Then another elf touched all the eggs, but, with no result, ten elves touched them, then, it was Ryan's turn, he touched them all, with no result, except the last one that was now in line-the blue and green one-then he too was proclaimed a rider, he had a big grin on his face. Five elves after him an elf called Edmund strode up, confident he would be a rider, he and Azura were constantly on edge, always getting into fights, he was the one that other elves avoided, as he went down the line his smile faded somewhat, but, on the last egg in line he was chosen, by the purple egg. Two more elves were chosen, Derrick had the green egg and Delia had the gold egg. Seeing this Erak said "The riders have been chosen." And all the elves left the clearing.


	2. riders in all but training

When Rez and Sun landed Arya came out and greeted them "Welcome, thank you Erak and Gunter." The riders taking their leave flew off to the south to collect the next batch of eggs and begin their journey around Alagaesia again. "I see Saphira and Firnen's eggs have been chosen," and seeing the confusion on their faces so she explained which eggs "the balck one and blue and green, brong your eggs inside" as they went inside she called to Firnen, _"What do you think of them?"_  
_"The one with the purple egg will need to be watched." He stated  
"I agree."_ As they finished this conversation seven riders-to-be came out of Arya's hut and for the first time noticed Firnen in the trees, the elves twisted their hands over their sternums and Azura spoke for them,  
"Atra esterni ono thelduin."  
_"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjatra onr."  
_"Un du evarinya ono varda." Showing respect the other two riders stood there not knowing what to do, one was a human called Balder and the other rider was a werecat called Tari, Arya blocked their swords "Azura, Edmund." She said gesturing to their swords.

Azura smiled and nodded, drawing her sword, whilst Edmund scowled at Azura. They squared off and Edmund charged swinging his sword in a side cut, Azura parried and did a side cut designed to make her sword flick off his sword and readying her for a follow up backhand side straight away, knocking the sword out of his hand. It was then Balder's turn, he approached cautiously, worrying. Azura circled patiently waiting for him to make the first move, he finally grew tired of waiting and lunged, Azura jumped to the left, but, instead of following through with her advantage, spun to the left, her bronze coloured hair flowing round her shoulders, ending up beside Balder and feinted a lunge but as he turned to parry the blade, flicked it as his sword, disarming him.  
"Balder, Tari." Arya said smiling, and when they looked at her she jerked her head towards the hut, Balder taking the hint ran inside followed closely by Tari.

Now it was Derrick's turn, he was the third best swordsman there, Ryan was the second, he edged back as Azura edged forward, step after step, Azura moved him over to the edge of the forest, and when he tried to edge to her left she went on the attack. Lunge. Parry. Side cut. Overhand. Block. She and Derrick moved, their swords flashes of light, reflecting the sun, Azura feinted a backhand and then brought the sword point up to his throat.  
"Do you want to check your eggs?" Arya asked at the end of this match. Azura grasped the meaning straight away, sheathed her sword, and ran straight to her egg, with the others close behind her. There was an obstacle, Firnen, who was in the doorway, Azura tapped on his flank and he moved, he was half out before Azura slid in beside him.

She gasped at the two dargons already in there, a muddy brown one, that was Balders and a blue one that was almost white, then she saw her egg rocking with a few cracks already on it.

Azura watched as a scaly black triangular head emerged from the remnants of the egg, the rest of the it's body hesitantly appeared, Azura saw the horns, spikes and claws were tinted green. Azura could see it was mostly built for strength and speed, she reached forward and the hatchling snapped it's head round and fixed it's sapphire eyes on her. As the dragon advanced on her, she reflected that usually the eyes were the same colour as the dragon's hide. When the head touched her hand she gasped at the pain, crying out as she fell back.

Azura groaned as she sat up. "What happened?"  
"Nothing, really, now you are a rider in all but knowledge."Arya replied smiling. Azura looked around and noticed the other elves were out cold. Then her gaze fell on the black hatchling playing with others.  
"You should name, him." Arya stated. Azura thought through a list of names and came up with the most likely name it would choose as looking at him, he was unconquerable.  
"Edoc'sil."**(1)** She said under her breath, the hatchling hesitated, and Azura felt a tendril of pleasure come from him, she smiled.  
"Good name." Said a voice by her ear.  
"What are you calling yours Ryan?" Azura asked ignoring him. She could feel him thinking.  
"Mor'ranr."**(2)**  
"Hmmm…"  
"I'm calling mine, Finna."**(3)** Delia said.  
"Willow." Derrick stated.  
"Zar'roc."**(4)** Edmund said his eyes on his dragon, it was a fitting name, calling a dragon after yourself.  
"Zath." Balder put in.  
"Hali." Tari smiled.  
"Pick them up, we need to go on," Arya interrupted "Azura, Ryan." All seven riders picked up their hatchlings, disentangling them from their fight, and walked outside.

On the Crags of Tel'naeir, Ryan and Azura took up positions opposite each other, swaying in time, circling, Azura side cut, Ryan jumped back and also did a side cut, Azura parried and lunged, Ryan deflected the point so it would go harmlessly past him, but, Azura rolled to the left at the same as Ryan tried to parry and Ryan was, surprised that there was no weight pressing down on his hilt, she lunged and hit him in the chest.  
"Firnen, could you take Azura and see her archery?"  
_"Yes."_ He replied and Azura sheathed her sword, picked up her hatchling and climbed into the seat at the base of Firnen's neck.

**(1) Unconquerable**

**(2) Peace**

**(3) Hope**

**(4) Misery**


End file.
